Entre Quatro Paredes
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Quando você partiu, eu descobri que havia algo além daquilo que sentíamos. Agora, nem mesmo o seu sorriso de mil faces, será capaz de me abalar. - HaoxAnna - oneshot. Continuação para O Sorriso de Mil Faces.


_**Entre quatro paredes.**_

Já era de manhã, mas ele não percebeu. Nem mesmo os primeiros raios de sol ou o som da camareira limpando os quartos ao lado do seu foram suficientes para tira-lo da cama naquela manhã de domingo.

Acordou somente quando ouviu um estardalhaço no corredor. Ouviu algo sobre _aquela maldita prostituta_ e _você nunca mais vai ver o seu filho_, só que não se importava. Tentou lembrar-se dos acontecimentos da noite passada, mas a dor de cabeça fez-se tão forte que desistiu da idéia e tomou uma aspirina que havia trazido consigo para uma eventual emergência.

A única coisa que Hao Asakura conseguia se lembrar era que, depois da terceira taça de vinho, tudo era mais leve. Suspirou e ergueu-se da cama onde estava, perguntando-se o porque de ela não ter aparecido.

"Talvez um banho me ajude a compreender." Disse para si mesmo e despiu-se para entrar debaixo do chuveiro. Ainda sentia a cabeça latejar quando deixou o banheiro, secando os longos cabelos, e vestiu apenas uma calça larga.

Estava tentado a voltar para a cama e esquecer que existia, quando viu um envelope jogado na frente da porta.

"Uma carta?" Perguntou-se, arqueando as sobrancelhas e olhou cuidadosamente o envelope.

_Para Hao Asakura._

Claro, aquilo era óbvio. Uma carta na porta de seu quarto não poderia estar destinada a outra pessoa. A carta tinha um cheiro adocicado de vinho branco e algo como o cheiro de flores. Hao não pôde deixar de rir após imaginar o que teria acontecido com aquela carta antes de chegar ali. Isso tudo porque o remetente estava borrado com alguma espécie de batom barato. A única coisa visível era a inicial do primeiro nome, _A._ E ele não precisou de nada mais que isso para saber de quem se tratava.

Sem esperar mais, dirigiu-se até a confortável poltrona que havia ali e violou o envelope, segurando a carta cuidadosamente entre os dedos, começando a ler.

* * *

_Eu pensei em muitas maneiras para tentar começar esta carta. Talvez eu devesse começa-la com alguma saudação cordial ou perguntando como você está. Mas eu já sei como você está. Nós dois sabemos, não é Hao?_

"_Eu posso até ir embora, Anna, mas você sabe que eu volto. Eu sempre volto._

_E mesmo que eu não te procure, você vai me procurar._

_Porque você é pior do que eu._

_Nos vemos em breve... minha querida."_

_Você se lembra destas palavras, Hao? Sei que sim._

_Eu tive que viver com cada uma delas, até o dia que você retornou. Eu nunca duvidei que você voltaria, apesar de alimentar uma falsa esperança de que eu poderia viver sem o seu maldito sorriso para me assombrar._

_E você voltou do mesmo modo que partiu. Sem avisar ninguém._

_E eu não fui forte o suficiente para resistir aos seus encantos. Eu fui fraca e me entreguei a você novamente._

_Então, agora, você deve estar se perguntando: "Por que é que ela não apareceu esta noite?"_

_Eu irei responder brevemente nesta carta._

* * *

_Durante a sua ausência, eu descobri muitas coisas, Hao. _

_Descobri como a vida pode ser bonita, quando você a compartilha com alguém que realmente lhe é especial. Descobri que, na vida, não existe apenas o sabor amargo, mas o doce também. E você, Hao, é o sabor mais amargo que eu já provei em toda a minha vida._

_Só que eu gosto do amargo._

_E provar o doce, para mim, foi algo completamente novo._

_Quando você partiu, eu descobri que havia algo além daquilo que sentíamos. Você me disse que eu voltaria a te procurar, mas você foi mais rápido._

_Eu nunca duvidei das suas palavras, porque não fui forte para resistir a você quando apareceu na porta da minha casa, no dia em que o Yoh saiu para viajar levando o Hana com ele._

_Só que você é como um parasita, Hao._

_Você chega sem que ninguém perceba, usa das suas armas, consegue aquilo que quer, dá-se por satisfeito e vai embora, com a promessa de que sempre voltará._

_Só que você nunca esperou que eu não viesse ao seu encontro, não é?_

_Porque você __**sempre**__ teve o controle de tudo. _

_Só que não agora. Não mais._

_Eu finalmente consegui discernir o certo do errado. E eu agradeço ao seu irmão por me mostrar essa verdade._

_Ele me mostrou a diferença entre amor e paixão._

* * *

_Sempre que eu estava com você, nos raros momentos em que conversávamos, eu te sentia distante, como se nada daquilo te interessasse. Tudo o que você tinha, era um desejo incontrolável de me ter ao seu lado. Um desejo que ainda permanece vivo. Porque a sua paixão é ver até que ponto o sofrimento é capaz de destruir alguém, não é mesmo?_

_Eu nunca disse que te amava, você nunca questionou._

_Só que eu precisava de você. Da sua presença, do seu ser, dos seus toques, do seu desejo. Eu precisava de você como se fosse uma droga. Algo que me entorpecia, que me tirava do meu ser, que me deixava louca e me fazia sentir alguém que eu nem sei quem era._

_E você estava certo de que isso perduraria até o dia que você quisesse, não é?_

_Mas você não contava que eu tivesse alguém do meu lado. _

_Alguém que me apoiaria a todo instante, alguém que simplesmente estava comigo por gostar da minha presença. Que saía comigo aos domingos para um passeio na praça. Alguém que se importava comigo e com o __**meu**__ filho._

_Porque ele nunca foi seu, Hao. O Hana __**nunca**__ foi seu filho. Tudo o que você fez, foi contribuir para que ele viesse ao mundo. Mas ele é filho do Yoh e não seu._

_Só que nada disso te importa, não é?_

_Apenas o seu ego, o seu desejo e a sua ambição. _

_É apenas isso que importa para você e eu demorei pra perceber que tudo era um simples jogo de paixão, no qual __**você**__ dava as cartas._

_Mas isso tudo mudou, Hao._

_Mudou quando eu descobri que não estava sozinha e que nem mesmo o seu sorriso de mil faces poderia me abalar._

_Eu descobri o que é amar, quando o seu irmão me deu forças para continuar._

_Mesmo depois de saber de toda a verdade, ele não se mostrou surpreso ou abalado. Yoh apenas sorriu e disse: _

"_Vai ficar tudo bem, porque eu amo você."_

_E mediante a isso, eu não posso mais continuar com esses encontros._

_Eu decidi trancar essa paixão que eu sinto por você e tentar viver algo novo. Eu recomeçarei a minha vida sem você. _

_Eu tentarei experimentar esse sentimento que chamam de amor e tentarei te esquecer, Hao. Portanto, não me procure mais. Tudo o que terá de mim, serão sentimentos de desprezo e rejeição._

_Eu __**nunca mais**__ quero te ver na minha frente e desejo ardentemente que tudo o que você fez a mim e a outras garotas, se volte contra você._

_Queria dizer que te odeio, mas isso já é outro passo a ser dado._

_Como posso finalizar esta carta?_

_Talvez um até nunca mais seja perfeito._

_Não sei e também não me importa. _

_Anna Asakura._

* * *

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Hao apenas sorriu e guardou-a de volta no envelope, erguendo-se da poltrona onde estava. Esta não seria a primeira, nem a última carta que Hao receberia de Anna. Disso, ele tinha certeza.

"Vamos ver até onde a razão pode ganhar da emoção, minha querida." Hao disse para si mesmo e vestiu a camisa, deixando o quarto daquele hotel.

_Não se esqueça que eu sempre volto._

Escreveu estas palavras num pequeno bilhete e colocou-o dentro de um envelope, o qual seria enviado para a casa de Anna, sem conter o remetente. Quando leu aquilo, engoliu a seco. Queria acreditar que, desta vez, tudo seria diferente.

"Está pronta, Anna?" Yoh perguntou, descendo as escadas com Hana.

"Sim, vamos." Ela limitou-se a responder e saiu caminhando com eles dali.

Era essa a sua sina. Por mais que tentasse resistir, por mais que tentasse reprimir aquele sentimento, aquela frase jamais sairia de sua mente e _ele_ também não.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic completa em resposta ao desafio 30 cookies! O décimo segundo tema, paixão, foi uma deixa para eu dar continuidade ao _Sorriso de Mil Faces_ e assim demonstrar que a Anna jamais vai se livrar dessa sina.

Mais agradecimentos à tia Cookie, principalmente pelo título XD/


End file.
